The Best Smell
by Ray Reinhardt
Summary: A gem cursed Kaitou KID with the ability to sniff out emotions. So now here he is as Kuroba Kaito, suffering in his everyday life with all the overwhelming scent around him, and the only way to ease it was to be near a certain detective that oddly smell like sea and lemon
1. I

_The jewels that Kaitou Kid stole in search for pandora were all supposed to be harmless. But apparently, he stand tremendously corrected when the gem he stole decided to curse him with the ability to sniff out emotions. So now here he is as Kuroba Kaito, suffering in his everyday life with all the overwhelming scent around him, and the only way to ease it was to be near a certain detective that strangely smell like sea salt and lemon._

————————————————

**Don't you just hate it that you immediately had another idea for a story when you are currently writing an unfinished one?**

————————————————

_Chapter 1. The Pendant and The Unfortunate Lucky Thief._

It was a night of the full moon. As usual, the international phantom thief known as Kaitou KID strikes again with his extraordinary heist!

The target this time was a pendant named "_Mirror Sapphire"_ that was owned by a famous actress. At first glance, the pendant seems ordinary. It has gray with silver swirl as its color. But according to the actress, she said that the pendant was special as it seems to change color according to her mood.

Not only that. There was a legend that at the night of the full moon the pendant would glow enchantedly. Though, that has yet to be proven by the actress because she heard rumors that it brings misfortune if she shone it up to the moon.

But even so, a mere legend and rumor won't stop KID from getting it. In fact, hearing that it glows under the moon had his hope up. It could finally be Pandora!

So now here he is. The famous thief stood ontop of the rooftop as he successfully escaped from the task force. Tonight he decided to be kind and only give pink glitters to them.

With the pendant in hand, KID held it up, waiting for the cloud to blow away and reveal the giant white orb on the sky to shine on the gray pendant.

"Your tricks look simple tonight. Though im surprised Nakamori-keibu didn't notice it..." a voice said behind the magic thief, there was a slight disappointment in his tone.

KID glances behind him and saw a familiar smile and cowlick, "Meitantei! I see that you're back!" He beamed, he was happy that his favorite detective finally back in his adult body.

"Of course. Couldn't done it perfectly without you" Shinichi said with a smile. If KID didn't decide to help him out on taking down the organization. Heck. Save the detective. Shinichi would have failed to retrieve the file about the apotoxin and he would have died from the explosion on the building. He really owed the thief.

KID chuckled, "oh im flattered" his gaze fixed on the pendant once again as he saw the bright moon start to peek.

The thief was about to open his mouth to say something but the pendant suddenly start to glow in golden color. It was so bright that it blinded KID's vision, and for a split second the male looses his bearing and stumbled backward. He can feel the person shifted forward to catch him by the shoulder.

"Oy! Are you okay?" Shinichi asked worriedly. He had no idea why the thief suddenly fell backward like that.

"Huh?" KID's vision was starting to clear up and he was confused at the moment. Just what was that?

As soon he noticed that he was leaning against Shinichi's chest, he quickly stand straight with a slight embarrassment on his face, "ah, pardon me" he said with a cough.

Shinichi raised a brow, "what was that all about?" He asked, his arms on his hips. How weird it was to see the phantom thief behave like that.

"Aw, are you worried about me tantei-chan~?" KID teased and Shinichi had a grimace look on his face as a reaction. KID himself didn't know what just happened. He didn't even noticed that the pendant he hold had turned into a darker color.

KID turned around to face the detective, he wasn't expecting for Shinichi to be so close (then again, he did lean against the brunette so..) and he sure as hell wasn't expecting to catch a whiff of something smell so.. _good_.

What was that? The thief thought to himself. Whatever that was, it had smelled nice. It was the smell of the sea mixed with lemon. KID, curious of the sudden smell, tried to look around to find the source. After a while, the scent went stronger when his head especially his nose come face to face with the East detective.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Are you.. wearing parfume?" KID hesitantly ask, it was a weird question to ask for someone.

"Uh.. no?" Shinichi answered with a tint of confusion.

KID blinked, he lean closer toward Shinichi, he didn't believe the detective. He sworn that the smell came from the detective and he sniffed.

...

KID was correct! The smell of sea and lemon did came from the East detective!

The scent suddenly became sweet as soon there was a blush crept up on Shinichi's face, "o-oy! What the heck are you doing?? Too close!!" Shinichi protested and pushed KID's head away from his neck.

Ah.. KID didn't notice he had lean that close. "You're lying." KID deadpanned and took a grip on Shinichi's shoulders.

The brunette detective squirm a little, "what do you mean im lying-"

"You're clearly wearing a parfume. Ne, tantei-san, you're not supposed to wear a parfume this strong you know." The thief said as he lean close again to smell the mix scent of something sweet and sour (wait sweet? Wasn't it smell like sea salt before..?)

Shinichi at this point looked completely bewildered by the phantom thief behavior, why would he lie and why would he even wear a parfume to a KID heist??

A shiver ran up to the detective spine when he felt KID's nose brushed slightly against his sensitive neck. Out of reflex, Shinichi kicked the thief's schlong.

"Are- are you trying to molest me!? You pervert!!" Shinichi's face was completely red, he glared at the groaning thief on the ground who is currently in pain.

A football player and a kick to the nut isn't a great combination.

"H- how mean... i was just smelling your scent" the thief whimpered.

"That's what you call a pervert you idiot thief!!"

This is getting weird now that KID notice it. Just by Shinichi standing before him, he can already smell that scent.

It became even more weird that the scent gotten intense whenever the detective seemed to blush.

"You better _run_." Shinichi suddenly said lowly which snapped the thief out of his thoughts, "eh?" KID manage to let out when a sound of crackle can be heard.

KID yelp when he noticed that the noise was coming from the detective shoe and he can definitely see the ball was about to get kicked toward him. He quickly ran toward the edge and activated his glider. He could have sworn that he saw his life flashes before his eyes when the ball went pass him an inch too close with a frightening speed.

Meitantei is definitely angry at me- he thought, sweat dropping.

Meanwhile Shinichi on the other side, watched the thief glided away with a huff. That was certainly weird to see KID like that. Was it a coincidence that it happened right after he saw that the thief look like he was blinded by something?

Shinichi grabbed on the pendant and observed it for a while, "huh.. was it this dark before?" He ask to himself. He sworn that it was a bit shiny before...

The detective shrugged it off thinking maybe it was just a trick to the eyes and decided to go back inside the building to give the pendant back.

The next day, KID- Kaito now. Sitting in his college class, still wondering of yesterday night event. It became more complicated that he have been smelling a lot of scents around him right now, and oddly enough the smell seems to come from every individual.

That girl with a ponytail right next to him? She smell like honey and flower.

The guy with emo hair infront of him? Smell like wood and rain.

Not only that... Kaito sometimes catch a whiff of something foul. It's usually when he's around people that seems to be in a bad mood.

Like that guy with short hair, leaning on the wall while looking on his phone with a very angry face (_like geez, who pissed you off man?_) he smell like three weeks old leftover... yeah not the best smell.

Kaito scrunched up his nose in disgust, he should probably stopped paying attention to that guy's scent and just focus on the one that smell nice.

"And now you're making funny faces. Seriously Kuroba, is something the matter? Perhaps last night heist didn't go as well as you intended?" A british male with brown- blond hair and red eyes said.

Kaito turned his attention to the male beside him, "er- i just thought of something weird that's all. And for the last time, im not KID!" He frowned at the british male. It has been years and this guy, Hakuba Saguru a british detective (also a friend-) still won't stop accusing him. It is true that the magician is infact KID, but Kaito be damned if he admit that.

Hakuba just rolled his eyes on that, truth be told the british detective don't really care catching the thief as much as before. It took him a good year to notice that Kaitou KID isn't that bad.

Kaito sniffed the air a bit, noticing there's a scent of what he guessed as jasmine tea and newly baked biscuits (_how fiting, somehow_-), "so, did you had a date with Aoko?" He eyed Hakuba. It doesn't take a brain for him to realize that whenever people smell nice, it means that they're in a good mood or happy.

The blonde blushes, "h-how did you know that-" he let out a cough, "i mean, yes. Actually we were planning to have dinner together this Saturday" stated Hakuba rather shyly.

Kaito hummed at that and stood up, he didn't like the fact that Hakuba was dating with his childhood friend at first. In fact, it took a whole week of tremendous prank for the british detective to convince the magician that he loved Aoko full heartedly.

"You better keep your promise." The messy haired male said, glancing at the blonde with judging eyes.

Hakuba sweat dropped. Yes, the promise where he swore not to make Aoko cry or hurt her feelings, because if he does... Kaito will not show mercy. "O-of course!"

Kaito nodded and made a face that says "you better!" Then walked away from the blonde with a clap.

-_**poof-**_

Just like that Hakuba's blond hair was suddenly replaced with a green mess, "_KUROBA!!_" Yelled the unfortunate male and Kaito just snicker from afar.

——————————————

Man, Kaito felt tired for today. It's not that college was hard... and he never felt too tired after class, let alone his heist. But today was just so different, he kept smelling nice things and disgusting things to the point it gave him a migraine.

Kaito kept rubbing the side of his head, hoping that it could atleast ease the painful ache a little bit, "damnit, am i cursed or something? Just what the hell is going on-" he grumbled.

He tried to recall last night heist, everything was normal and nothing seems off...

_no wait, think Kaito! How did you suddenly smelling things-_

Kaito's eyes widened in realization, "ah.. the pendant started glowing and my vision was blurred, then... ackkk i dont know! This headache is killing me.." he scratches his head in frustration, ignoring the stare he got by others as he walked outside his campus.

Kaito walked his way to a small cafe, wanting to drink a cup of hot chocolate to brighten his own mood up. Unfortunately just as soon he opened the door, his nose was hit with wave of a tremendously horrid odor that he had to instinctively put his hand on his nose to block out the horrible smell.

The odor soon was followed with a blood curdling scream of a woman, "he's dead!!!" Standing up from her seat, staring in fear at the lifeless man sitting infront of her.

Kaito's face paled at the sight. Not only that, the horrid smell is still there and he couldn't help but puke on the corner of the cafe's entrance.

Everyone in the store was shocked and frighten too at the scenery, "everyone please calm down" a cool soothing male voice said and the crowd seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'll call the police, untill they arrive, i dont want anyone to leave. Im positive that the killer is still here." The male said confidently.

Kaito couldn't see who it was, he couldn't even think why the male would say that. He was too busy bending on the corner trying to get anything out that's left inside his stomach.

Kaito couldn't bear with it. He really dislike seeing dead bodies and plus with this stench lingering around him. He really can't.

The pained magician didn't notice the footsteps that slowly approaching toward him. He didn't even notice the oddly gentle hand on his shoulder until- "hey, are you okay..?"

Suddenly the stench disappeared and was completely replaced with a scent of lemon and sea.

_Wait a minute_-

Kaito looked behind him and saw a familiar blue ocean eyes staring at him worryingly.

"_Meitantei?_"

—————————————————————

**Aaaand- i'll end it right there!**

**Honestly, im still not quite sure how this would go or how it'll end :'D**

**Wondering why? :**

**Shinichi smell like sea salt and lemon is because of the lemon pie and his blue eyes**

**Hakuba smell like jasmine tea and freshly baked biscuit is because.. er- he's british (no offense cuz I myself adore the hell out of tea!) and biscuit somehow goes well with jasmine tea- **

**Cya next chapter~!**


	2. II

_Kaito didn't notice the footsteps that slowly approaching toward him. He didn't even notice the oddly gentle hand on his shoulder until- "hey, are you okay..?" _

_Suddenly the stench disappeared and was completely replaced with a scent of lemon and sea._

_Wait a minute-_

_Kaito looked behind him and saw a familiar blue ocean eyes staring at him worryingly._

_"Meitantei?"_

————————————————

Chapter 2. _Keep these smell away from me!_

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. Meitantei? The only person who would ever call him that were the phantom thief and Haibara whenever she comes to tease Shinichi.

Wait, then that means.. "KID?" He let out a surprise quiet shout.

Kaito in return immediately cursed at himself, he was so occupied over everything that he had accidentally blew his own identity, "e-eh? Er no..?" He said despite sounding even more suspicious.

The detective had an unamused look but quickly brush it off with a sigh, "let's just say you're not who i think you are" he said with a flat tone and continued, "but more importantly, are you okay? I see you.. puking.." he glanced at the mess in the corner and grimace at it a little bit.

"You can't handle dead body, I suppose?" Shinichi looked at Kaito, noticing how pale and quite sweaty the other male was. The detective can't help but feel concern.

"Ah! N-no, it's just-" Kaito stop mid sentence, rethinking his words. While it was true that he's not fond of seeing dead people, but his current condition isn't just because of that.

Both the dead body and the unknown source of stench (which probably come from the body, thought Kaito) is what making him so ill. But there is no way in hell Kaito would say that, especially to Shinichi.

Not only that, Kaito highly doubt that the detective would believe his strange predicament.

The magician stare at Shinichi who is clearly waiting for an answer, "i mean yes... im very uncomfortable when it comes to dead bodies, let alone murdered one" he said.

Shinichi nodded in understanding, "here, you might want to wipe.. uh, your face" he handed the messy haired male a packed wet tissues.

Kaito accept the kind gesture sheepishly, "thank you.." he turned a bit and proceed to wipe his face clean.

"Now excuse me while i look over the crime scene, it seems the police is about to arrive too" Shinichi said and was about to leave Kaito's side until a hand grabbed on his sleeve.

"Wait!" Kaito yelled and frozed quite a while, he didn't mean to be that loud. He just had a bad feeling that once the detective leave, he'll be smelling the horrible stench again and he absolutely don't want that.

The magician let out a cough, "can i come too?"

"You are a civilian."

"And so are you"

"Excuse me, but im actually a detective" Shinichi stared at Kaito with an offended look. The magician mentally laughed seeing that kind of face from the detective, he absolutely love teasing the guy.

"Shinichi." A gruff man voice called. He wore brown hat and brown coat.

"Ah, Megure-keibu." Shinichi walked toward the inspector, glad that the police had arrived.

Kaito not wanting to be far from the detective, he followed behind which earn a suspicious look from Megure, "ah don't mind him..." Shinichi said, knowing what the inspector is thinking.

"Sure.. is he your twin?" The man asked and eyed the messy haired male beside the East detective, because both the magician and the detective looked so alike (minus the hair), even though the messy hair one seems to be a bit more taller and build... also possibly more handsome looking- but their face is a complete copy of each other.

"What? _No!!_" Both Kaito and Shinichi said in unison, then they immediately looked at each other in shock.

Meanwhile Megure watched with a deadpan, "anyways, i've already inform Takagi-kun to gather all the informations and possible evidence. You might want to see.." and with that he walked away.

"Right..." Shinichi followed along with Kaito.

————————————

Stood infront Takagi are three people and guessing by their appearance, one is a female waiter, a male chef, and a woman who could possibly be someone close to the victim, "keibu, Shinichi-kun! The victim was identified as Takeru Koshi, 30 years old. He is a wealthy manager of a fancy restaurant not so far from here. We have checked that the cost of death is cyanide poisoning, there were trace of it on his finger tip." He explained in detail.

"Thank you, Takagi-kun." Megure looked at the three nervous looking suspect. All of them look suspicious because of their expression, but then again who wouldn't be nervous when you're being suspect of murder?

Shinichi observe every single of them with sharp eyes, he hummed a little noticing something but he'll need to look into it more to prove it.

Kaito who stood next to Shinichi all the time, caught a whiff of the same stench that made him puke before. It was only a while but something tell him that the source is really close to him. The messy haired male then looked at the woman.

"Uhm, can i just say that.. while i was the one that serve Takeru-san his drink and his food i didn't put anything on the utensils... I don't even have the time to do such things! But i think, Yuuto-san might have done it.. after all he have a grudge toward that man" the waiter, Amine Hyakuya said as she stared at the young chef with a peering expression.

"Wha- what! I wouldn't do such a thing! I.. i might be glad that bastard is dead but im not someone who would kill..." Yuuto protested, he seems to be quite angry with the statement. "You're guilty yourself you know! Weren't you the one who got blackmailed by that man?"

Amine's face looked as if she was caught red-handed, "i- but- I wouldn't kill him either!"

"Everyone please calm down! We don't need a quarrel at the moment!" Megure yelled with a shout and the two immediately shut their mouth.

Kaito hid his nose behind his hand as the quarrel between them let out a rotting fruit stench. Damned his curse.

"Ma'am? You're the only one who isn't saying anything... was he your husband?" Shinichi asked toward the third suspect, a petite woman.

The woman nodded, "y-yes... im sorry for being so quiet.. im just so shocked at what happened-" her eyes were already teary and her lips trembled. She took out a napkin out of her bag and wipe her cheeks.

Shinichi stared at the woman sympathetically, "im so sorry for your loss..."

"My name is Riu.."

"Ah, yes.. Riu-san, im so sorry for your loss... don't worry i'll do my best to catch the culprit" Shinichi said and offered the woman a comforting hand. Riu in return thanked.

Kaito still eyed the woman suspiciously, he doesn't trust her at one bit. The stench is coming from her.. while Shinichi's sea and lemon smell are blocking most of it, he can still figure out the source.

The only thing that made him think is.. what does the stench mean? Is it because she is actually the culprit or was it because she grief? "Ne, Shin-chan.." Kaito began to whispered to the detective as soon they were away from the suspects and was currently on the crime scene.

"Yeah, im suspecting her too, but I don't have the evidence yet." Shinichi suddenly said as he picked up a teacup after he covered his hands with gloves.

For someone to say that Kaito looked completely bewildered isn't wrong at all. He was shocked that the detective know what he was going to say.

"you were eyeing her suspiciously, it was obvious. I suspect her too because she's been acting weirdly when Takeru-san was still alive... afterall, i sat next to their table" Shinichi simply said as he continued to observe at all the objects on the table.

That statement alone has blown Kaito's mind, "_do you read minds or something!?_" It was kinda creepy that Shinichi could quickly answer that despite Kaito not saying anything other than the detective freaking name!

"What? No..? Mind reading isn't even real for godsake... why would you even think of that?" Shinichi stared at the shocked magician with a disbelief expression.

"Okay, maybe you're just that good at reading people but still.. that was creepy.." Kaito shudder a little bit and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"So, what makes you suspect her?" Shinichi asked, his eyes fixed on the table infront of him, he looked as if he was searching for something.

"... Uhm- well..." Now how the hell is Kaito supposed to answer that?? The only thing that made him suspect her was the smell! Kaito have to change the subject somehow, and quickly!

His eyes traveled down toward the couch next to the detective. He saw a glint of something, "huh? Ne, Shin-chan. What's that?" He point.

Shinichi glance at Kaito with a questioning look and followed the magician finger. He crouched and picked the object up from the floor, "hm.. it's a spoon.. a tea spoon? No wait, it's the spoon for the cake. See the frosting?" He showed Kaito the said spoon.

Kaito nodded in agreement, "did the police not find this?"

"Possibly, I didn't even notice myself until you mentioned it, you have sharp eyes" Shinichi smiled and Kaito immediately beamed and felt pride, to be complimented by his detective is one of the bestest thing he gets.

"It was hidden quite well.. perhaps the culprit want us to think that the victim might have gotten poisoned from the food or the teacup..." Shinichi glance over the table, "but... just hiding it would only put a risk since someone certainly could find it.. why didn't they just threw it away? Maybe they didn't have the time to do so? Or was their position to do so would only cause them to get caught in the first place...?." the detective's eyes travel to stare at the couch who hid the spoon, and soon there was the iconic smirk crept on Shinichi's face and oh boy, Kaito adore the hell out of that smirk, it looked so damn appealing on the detective's face (might count as a bit narcissistic since Shinichi's face looked similar to him)

"What?" Kaito questioned.

"This couch.. the wife, Riu-san was sitting here. It's positive that this spoon belong to the victim since Riu-san's spoon were there next to her plate." Shinichi put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner, his face turned serious while his smirk still intact.

"Hrm...so basically the spoon was dropped there intentionally for the police not to find it. Then in that case... wow, they didn't think this throughly did they? Oh wait- sorry, i meant _she_. Since it's already obvious" Kaito scoff over how easy it was to get caught over one single evidence. Inside he shivered just noticing that the stench he smelled was the smell of someone having murder intention, oh he absolutely despise it.

Shinichi let out a chuckle, "finally someone have the same mindset as me, but then again there is no such thing as a perfect crime" over that last statement Kaito had thought 'except for my heists' as he mentally grinned in pride.

"Now, all that's left to ask is just where and when is the cyanide applied? I might have noticed her weird behavior but I arrived when Takeru-san finished his cake hence i only saw an empty plate and at that moment the spoon is already gone..." he crosses his arms and made a grunting sound. Shinichi is trying to recall any suspicious movement between the husband and wife but so far nothing seems to be out of the ordinary and it is grinding the detective's gear.

Kaito stares at the quiet male, it's almost cute how silent and serious Shinichi is, "ne, Shin-chan, what was the last time you saw right before the victim died?" He asked hoping that it might spark something inside the East detective's brain.

"Huh? Oh... that would be Takeru-san wiping off a piece of frosting from Riu-san's face, then eat... it..." Shinichi trails off and widened his eyes in realization, "That's it!! That's why she was wiping her cheeks even though there was no tears... she must've wore foundation and the cyanide was applied there!" He said confidently and immediately walked away from the crime scene to report his deduction.

Kaito just smiled affectionately as he watched the detective leave. for a moment there, Shinichi's sea and lemon scent suddenly turned to a very sweet smell and the magician can't help but blushed at how good it smelled. Doesn't that just show how happy Shinichi was to reveal the truth? How much he love to deduce? Somewhere inside Kaito wished that the sweet smell would also cause by him because that way he'd know that the detective was happy around him but the thief knew that would be impossible.

Shinichi then starts to talk to everyone there about what he found, the evidences, the trick, and the culprit. Turned out it was true that it was indeed the wife who had killed her own husband. As the East detective said, the cyanide was applied to her foundation, knowing how much her husband likes to make such suggestive action toward her. She was positive that he would wipe the bit of frosting off her face and ate it.

The reason why she killed her own husband was because she had enough with that terrible man, she told her woes how she was always patient with how arrogant and selfish the man was but after she finds out that he had done terrible things and was the reason that her sister killed herself, she had enough with it.

For a second, Kaito had felt sympathetic toward the woman but soon realize that isn't excusable for murdering someone. She could have done something else because in the end she'll just be the same as him.

Kaito eyes turned toward to Shinichi, the male was quiet and his expression was unreadable. The magician wondered what's the detective is thinking at the moment... he must've always hear all these pitiful reasons.

—————————————

After a while, the police guided Riu toward the police car.

Kaito stood quite far away while Shinichi was talking to a short man who he recalled the man's name was Megure, an inspector from division 1 of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

The magician as he waited, drinking a can of soda that he got from a vending machine next to the cafe. Somehow.. he felt like he's forgetting something..

Shinichi done talking with the inspector and said his farewell, he then walked toward the magician with a slight smirk, "thanks for helping me there, thief-san" he said with a slight mocking tone.

The said thief, Kaito, immediately spurt out his soda both from his mouth and nose out of surprise. He was in a coughing fit and groaned from the painful sting on his nose. Even Shinichi was quite taken back by that reaction.

"I beg your pardon, _what?_" Kaito stared at the detective with wide eyes and slack-jawed.

Shinichi blinked and laughed, "are you serious? You haven't properly deny that you're not KID, called me by a nickname without me even telling you who i am, and actually... Kaito Kuroba, son of the great magician Toichi Kuroba. A college student from Beika university. Rumors from other students that he have 400 iq. I was only surprised to see you at the cafe and blew your own identity like that." He said in a rather cocky way.

Kaito's mouth gaped wide open, he was beyond shocked, "how.. how did you-"

"Im also a student there. Though we never met since i rather stayed inside my class and read. Your father was also a good friend of my father and my mother's teacher. Let's just say that our family connects." Shinichi shrugged.

Oh so that's why... why didn't Kaito mom said anything about that?? Especially her relationship with the Kudos "Then.. if you already know who i am, why didn't you just.. you know, turned me in to the police..?" He asked, the people who want to catch him would be hysterical if the detective turned him in.

"_Barou_, that would be unfair. I respect our family relationship and beside, I would much rather catch you on your heist.." Shinichi confessed.

Kaito blinked, today is just full of surprises huh? To think that the detective would do that unlike this particular detective that he know, "aww tantei-kun is so kind!!" He grinned wide and hugged the detective.

"Oy oy! No hugging!" Shinichi protested and tried to peel away the happy thief off him.

Eventually Kaito stopped hugging but his face was still bright with happiness, "does this mean we can be friends?" He asked almost excitedly.

"Yeah i guess, if you want.." Shinichi averted his eyes, there was a slight tint of red on his cheeks but that went unnoticed from the thief's vision.

"Yahoo!" Kaito cheered and the detective couldn't help but smile and shake his head a bit.

' so this is how KID act outside of heists...' Shinichi thought. Speaking of heist.. that remind him of last night and Kaito's behavior at the cafe, "say, is something bothering you when we were investigating? You look distraught and kept hiding your nose.."

The magician sighed, he knew that Shinichi would sooner or later ask him about it, "you wouldn't believe me.." he said.

"Oh please, I've turned into a 6 years old and revert back at the age of 20. What's so unbelievable about your situation?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow and Kaito once again sighed.

"If you say so" Kaito mutters and inhale a big chunk of air, preparing himself of what he is about to say, "the pendant last night? Turned out it has a curse and now i can smell emotions.." he explained.

"Oh" Shinichi simply said.

"See! You don't believe me!!" Kaito whined, he felt stupid to say that infront of the detective, he should have come up with something else and now the other male probably thinks he's being delusional or hallucinating.

"No- it's not that I don't believe you... well kinda, I don't believe in curses.. but alot of people say that i am cursed because of how many bodies i came across every single day-" Shinichi said and Kaito had to agreed to that. The amount of murder the detective stumbled on is a bit concerning.

"But Shin-chan... it's true.." Kaito pouted, "I wouldn't be puking if it weren't from that"

"Wait what?"

"Every emotions have different smell apparently.. atleast that's what I figured out. Happiness have a very pleasant smell and bad mood smell disgusting..." Kaito stare at his can of soda.

"And the smell of murder is far worse than any normal negative emotions?" Shinichi guessed and Kaito nodded. The detective doesn't know if he should believe it or not, but seeing the magician puke and hid his nose a few times means that it could be truth. Is it really a curse though? Maybe it's like Shinichi's situation, it could probably from a drug or poison that the thief didn't know he consumed.

Kaito sniff the air a bit, noticing something weird. He usually could smell every emotions that's near him but ever since Shinichi were beside him, he can't smell anything other than the East detective's. Even if there was people who passed by him, he can't smell anything what they're feeling at the moment. On the crime scene too... even if he could still smell some, it was highly reduced by Shinichi's smell.. what does it mean?

"Hey, Kaito. You should come with me, now." Shinichi said, grabbed Kaito's hand and dragged the thief along with him.

Kaito who is in between squealing and scream internally over the detective- the detective that he loved, grabbed his hand, "e-eh? To where?" He asked, hoping the detective doesn't notice the slight blush on his face.

"Agasa-hakase's house, so Ai kan check your condition" Shinichi said, he thought it was the fastest way to understand this situation.

"The little scientist that you asked me to save a couple of time and almost got myself exploded on a train?" Kaito said rather sarcastically, he remembered a few times he almost got himself killed from helping the girl but it isn't as many as he saved Shinichi when the shrunk into an elementary kid. Sometimes Kaito wonder if Shinichi is even afraid of dying at all. Have you seen how many times he fallen off high places that could kill him in an instant and how many times the detective had a gun point to his head!?

Shinichi let out a wry chuckle, "yes, her." He'd hoped it wasn't anything too complicated and doesn't strive away from logical sense.

————————————————

**This took way too long to write.**

**Sorry if there isn't much stuff going on here- **

**I haven't figure out how many chapters i'll write and if i want it to be slow build-**

**Cya next chapter! Also thank you for the reviews and follows, I appreciate it a lot!**


	3. III

_Previously. Kaito had to tell the truth of his predicament to the detective of East, Kudo Shinichi. At first the detective couldn't believe what the thief said, but in the end Shinichi decided to bring Kaito to a little scientist that helped him return to his adult body._

————————————————

Chapter 3. The scientist and the witch

"Kudou-kun please do enlighten me on why you must interrupt my sleep in the middle of the night?" Said a not so happy 10 years old little girl in her pajamas, with her arms crossed, she half glared at the two identical males sitting across her.

Kaito was sweating, he can smell the annoyance from Haibara, and Shinichi just look like he's not affected. If the girl was actually a little girl (which she's not) Kaito wouldn't be so nervous with what she could do. But that's the thing, _she's not a little girl_. Just like his detective, the girl infront of him were also shrunken. In fact, she was the scientist who created the shrinking poison. Who knows what a shrunken scientist can do to you.

"Haibara, it's still 8, I highly doubt it's in the middle of the night. I had planned to meet you early on, but things happened-" Shinichi said, that 'things' was murder case and Kaito. "I was originally wanted to talk about... _you know what._" Kaito didn't like the sound of that, the detective hinting on that means he didn't want the magician to know. Yeah, as if Kaito wouldn't try to find out what it was.

"But it seems there's a more serious matter at hand" Shinichi glanced at Kaito then turn his attention back at Haibara who had a questioning look.

"You have a clone?" Haibara said with her eyebrow rosed and Kaito almost choked at that remark.

"_No!_ I know i look like him but we're not that identical are we??" Shinichi looked at the scientist with

confusion.

Haibara nodded at that, well they don't look that identical. For instance, Kaito have manlier feature while Shinichi have a much feminine feature. No, not to the point that made the detective looked girly, just enough to call him beautiful, "okay, maybe not. Then what's the matter?"

"Kaito shouldn't you be explaining it to her? You understand your situation more than i do" Shinichi said.

"Oh yeah- well.. uhm, you see i.. can smell emotions" Kaito said in short, truth be told he didn't know how to explain it. Just how the hell are you supposed to explain something that doesn't make sense to a scientist!

"Was it the pendant last night?" Haibara said and stared at the messy haired male.

Kaito slack-jawed and immediately turned to his detective who only gave him a shrug and a look that says 'I don't know how she know' "er.. yeah..? Am i not hiding myself that well? Why does everyone know about me so quickly?"

Haibara look at the magician thief with a deadpan, "you like to disguise as Shinichi, you sound like him, and you with the idiot over there" that last statement was earned an annoyed "oy!" From Shinichi, "are basically friends despite your occupation. I wouldn't be so surprised if you decide to show yourself with him... ah, but.. im actually was testing you to see if my suspicion was correct." That basically was just Haibara's way to say "_congrats you blew your own cover"_

To say Kaito were frustrated was an understatement, he want to slam himself against the wall, "Shin-chan! This is _entrapment__!!_" He protested.

"Oh please, as if i want to put you to jail. And i know full well that Kudo-kun think the same" Haibara smirked as if she knew a secret and Shinichi turned away as he felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Shin-chan i know. but you? Why?" Kaito asked.

Haibara glances at Kaito then to Shinichi who let out a relief sighed, seems that the magician didn't catch that moment of feeling, "hm, does you saving me couple of time a good enough reason?"

Kaito nodded hesitantly, he guessed that was an okay reason, "anyways- about my situation, like i said, i can smell emotions... nice smell means good mood and disgusting smell means bad mood" he explained.

Haibara took a time to absorb that piece of information, "hm.. i never thought a pendant could have an actual curse in it"

"You believe in curses?" Shinichi asked, he was rather surprised that Haibara would think it was a curse.

"No, not really. But there's enough proof in the past that made me believe it a little. I just thought of the source because i know the rumors about that pendant. Unfortunately, I don't know anything of the origin..." Haibara said with her hand on her chin, she glance at the messy haired male, "im not sure what makes you come to me first... but i could do a check up" she smirked.

"Ne, Shin-chan. Why is she smiling like that-" Kaito glanced at Shinichi who only smiled wryly in return.

"Don't worry, Ai isn't going to be too aggressive on checking you" The detective said patting the nervous magician on the back.

————————————————

After what it feels like an hour of painful shout and pleading, the small scientist and the magician came out of a room, "so, I couldn't find anything off.. everything is normal..." Haibara said as she read through the result papers.

Kaito rubbed the side of his arm, it still stung a little after his blood was taken with a syringe, "was it really necessary to take five tubes?" He whined a little.

"Yes. There was five things that i have to check. Each one is in different cells... im checking if you have any poison in your system" a flip of paper, "but it doesn't seem like you do.. which is odd but not so odd"

"So you're saying.. he really is cursed?" Shinichi raised a brow, as much as he loves mystery books, he read a couple some of fantasy and supernatural. It didn't really intrigue him that much but in most of the books there were always plots that have to do with curses. Like this one vampire book he read that talks.. well- about vampire curse. There's also the fantasy one where the princess is cursed to sleep forever... it was pretty cliche but it was also an okay story.

The detective glance at Kaito, noticing the little frown that the magician is making after hearing the result, made Shinichi quite sad.

"Im really tired and this is the only result i can give you both. But, i can definitely do more research, just give me a day or two" Haibara said with her arms crossed.

"You'd really do that?" Kaito eyes brighten and Haibara nodded in respond.

"Tho, i do expect for this not to be free, Kudo-kun" the little scientist glance at Shinichi with a slight smirk.

"Yeah yeah- i get it." Shinichi heaved a sigh, despite his reaction, he really didn't care what kind of price he have to pay. It was for Kaito and he willingly do anything for the magician.

————————————————

And with that final agreement, the two male said their goodbye to the little girl and went outside, "uhm, Shinichi..?" The thief halted his movement.

"Hm..?" Shinichi hummed, turning around to look at the male.

"Are you sure? Helping me like this- im a criminal after all" Kaito said, fidgeting quite a bit. He worried that he's just bringing trouble to the detective.

"So? Im returning the favor for helping me." Shinichi said, which is only half of the truth but let's not talk about that anymore since it's already been heavily hinted through this whole story-

There was a sound of something thumping, like the one where it goes _doki doki_ in your typical romance manga. It also followed with a noise of someone squealing, in curiosity the smart detective glances toward the magician.

What Shinichi saw wasn't something that his heart could take. It was Kaito looking at him with the happiest face and Shinichi think that the thief look exactly like a happy dog wagging his tail side by side, "wh-what!?" The detective's face turn red, trying to hold himself from saying Kaito is cute.

The messy haired male suddenly hugged Shinichi and that add the redness in his face ten fold, "awww Shin-chan is so kind to me~" Kaito said as he snuggle on Shinichi's shoulder.

"I-im not! Im just returning a favor- it's- it's common sense!!" The detective hid his face away from the happy magician, not wanting for the male to see his embarrassed face.

But even so, he can't hide it because Kaito knew well of how Shinichi actually feel. Afterall he can smell the detective's emotion.

"Ara.. you two seem so close than ever" a woman voice speak beside them. She have a beautiful long dark red hair and she wore a black garment.

"_GYAAAA_\- oh it's just you Akako" Kaito looked at the girl with an uninterested look.

"Is that how you greet me!?" Akako cleared her throat, "anyways... Lucifer told me that you've caught yourself in a trouble"

"Who is she?" Shinichi eyed the redhead, something about her seems off and something about her beauty look- the detective shook his head, he felt like he was in a trance.

"Ah, she's the witch I mentioned before. Also, Akako dont try to manipulate my Shin-chan!!" The magician held Shinichi tighter and gave the witch an angry pout.

Shinichi pushed Kaito away from him, not wanting to be blushing again by the brunette's affection. Akako in return just scoffed, the magician were always immune to her charm, it's not a surprise that he knew she was trying to seduce the devil of light.

"You still haven't answered my question, Kaitou-san" the red witch said while crossing her arms.

"Ah right- 'guess i had no choice but to tell you... a pendant cursed me and now i can smell emotions" Kaito explained.

Shinichi was quite surprised that the girl knew of Kaito's identity. He figure that it's probably because the thief called her a witch.

"How troublesome...what was the name of the pendant?" Akako asked, she thought that all cursed objects were supposed to be locked away by the remaining witches and not being sold to some normal human.

"It was mirror sapphire. I heard rumors of it but I didn't expect for it to actually have a curse in it" Kaito frown at that. He might be a magician and somewhat befriended a witch, he still find it hard to believe the existence of a hex and such.

"I feel like i've heard of it. I'll check on it. Meanwhile you should avoid yourself in a crowded area" the witch suggested, knowing that the magician can smell emotions and there's probably no on or off switch to it. It'll be best if Kaito isn't around people too much.

"Ehh?? But- i still have college tho-"

"I can come up with a reason or two" Shinichi interrupted.

"What do you mean Shin-chan??" Kaito asked, what kind of excuse can the detective possibly pull for him to skip college?

"I've been in so many cases that it's no longer a surprise if im absent" Shinichi shrugged.

"That's you tho-"

"_Barou_, we basically look alike. People can mistook us as twin.. in other case, i can disguise as you while you can pretend to be me." The detective pouted a little.

Kaito tilted his head not really getting what Shinichi is trying to say. Shinichi in return huffed angrily, "it means that people won't get suspicious by your disappearance!! Especially to Hakuba. I know how persistent he is about you." He said.

Kaito's mouth made an 'O' shape as if he just understood the plan. Akako chuckled in amusement, "you are smarter than anyone yet you failed to follow the light devil's train of thoughts"

Kaito blinked as he felt a wave of embarrassment creeping up his face, "w-well I didn't know that would be an option! And beside! Wouldn't that affect your grade, Shin-chan?" He asked out of worry, he didn't want to trouble the brunette any longer.

Shinichi took a moment to think while his eyes wanders elsewhere, "no, not really" he turned toward Kaito with a smile.

"How can you say it so calmly!?"

"Kaito. I've missed my school for over a year when i was Conan and i still can go to college normally. Are you doubting my intelligence?" The detective said with a monotone voice.

Somehow that made Kaito shivers a little bit. It as if Shinichi was threatening him. Afterall, finding out about his true identity was already shocking enough. Even though yes, their family were actually close, that's still not enough solid evidence if you're not doing any deep researching, "o-of course not..." he sweatdropped.

"Good" Shinichi smiled, satisfied by the answer.

"Oh you two.." Akako shook her head, intrigued by the two male, "well, i shall take my leave. It won't take long" she waved and walked away disappearing into the mist that suddenly appears.

"She comes and goes... typical Akako" Kaito commented, even back when they're still in highschool the witch would always come to him, trying new spell for him to fall inlove with her and warning him about some prophecy that she heard from her friend demon.

"I think i should be taking my leave too" the magician said after checking the time on his wrist watch, as soon he tried to take a step, a hand stopped him.

"Wait. My house is right beside us and it's dangerous for your circumstance to be around this late. Murders tend to happen around this hour." Shinichi said with a slight blush, what he was trying to say that he wanted to invite Kaito to sleep in his house instead of going back.

"Eh? Are you sure Shin-chan?" Kaito was unsure. He was really happy for a moment there when the detective told him that.

Shinichi nodded and walked straight to his house, "come on, before i change my mind" he said.

To normal people, they would thought that the way the detective is saying is as if he's being forced to invite someone to his house. but for Kaito, he can smell that Shinichi was happy as well. The thief rise a wide smile and followed the brunette, "okay!"

Inside the detective's house, Kaito wasn't surprise at how big it is since well... he sometimes sneak inside and his house is just as big as Shinichi's.

"You go ahead and take a bath first, i'll go and find a change of clothes for you" Shinichi said, walking toward the stairs that head to his room, "im sure you already know where the bathroom is."

Kaito gulped, _"he knew about me sneaking inside too!?"_ He swear that his detective never seem to fail to surprise him, "yeah.." he replied and head toward the bath.

————————————————

Kaito took off his clothes putting it aside and walked inside the shower, turning on the handle, he let the many tiny droplets hitting his sweaty skin, "today was rather tiresome..." he sighed remembering today events.

Things was hard ever since he got his curse, he couldn't really focus from all the smell that's bothering both of his nose and brain, "but..." Kaito had a bashful smile, "since Shin-chan came.. everything suddenly went nice" he chuckled.

Staring at the wall infront of him, Kaito wander around his head. It didn't really make sense that with the detective near him, his sense of smell were always filled with Shinichi's happy scent. Perhaps it's because he liked the brunette? Probably. He can't help but feel good when he smell the sour lemon and fresh salty sea on Shinichi. In fact, he was quite turned on-

_Wait hold on_. Stop right there Kaito! You did not just thought of Shinichi sexually. Now you're just being a huge pervert! The thief look down at his body and notice that... "i am ashamed of myself" he said wryly and immediately turned on the cold water all the way down.

"Kaito." A voice called outside the bathroom that made the magician yelp in surprise and almost trip, "ah sorry to surprise you. Uhm, here's the clothes and a towel for you, i put it outside." Shinichi said.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Kaito shouted from the shower. He then heaved out a sigh, he almost had a heart attack for a moment there. "I should probably be quick." He said, afraid that his shower thoughts will bring him elsewhere and possibly inappropriate things.

When Kaito wore the clothes that the detective gave, he didn't really expect it to be well fit on him, it defines his muscles slightly. Well, that was to be expected isn't it? He was afterall well build more than the Shinichi is.

While drying his hair with a white towel, Kaito walked in to the large room that's stacked with many books. A personal library, or so he say. For some reason he just knew that Shinichi would be inside. What he hadn't expected was seeing the brunette crying with a single tear, gripping his phone tightly.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito called out, worried. He can smell a cool and damp scent and he didn't like how sad it made him.

Shinichi, hearing the voice immediately wiped off his tear, "oh Kaito, you're done showering?" He glance at the thief as if nothing happened.

Kaito frowned, his detective were trying to hide the fact that he cried, "you know i can smell your emotions right" that wasn't a question.

Shinichi's body stiffened then he let out a sigh, "i cant hide it when you're around huh?" He chuckled with a sad smile.

Kaito rolled his eyes and gave the detective a look that says "_what do you think?"_

"To be honest, it's nothing serious... just got a call from keibu that there was a murder happened around here. He would like me to check on the crime scene tomorrow morning" Shinichi said.

Kaito stood beside the detective, "do you... usually cry?" He asked, it was quite odd if Shinichi always cried whenever he got a call about murder.

Shinichi shook his head, "no. I can't seem to control my emotions like before ever since i got the antidote" he said, it didn't happen often but he found it troubling that something small can set him off like a bomb. He get sad easily, happy easily, and angry easily. It sometimes have an impact on not just him but also his friends.

Kaito hummed in understanding, "but other than that, you're okay right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah of course" Shinichi said, a part of him was happy that Kaito was worried about him but that's probably normal for someone to be worried. "Let's go to sleep shall we? I have to leave early tomorrow"

Kaito nodded, "uh huh sure" he said and followed Shinichi who walked out, leading the messy haired male to a guest room.

Kaito at first was hoping that he could sleep with Shinichi on the same bed but soon dismissed the thought because it was absurd.

_TBC_

————————————————

**Sorry for the late update!!! Online school suck, the system in my school is pretty toxic so im having like a stress weekend.**

**Good thing i have a day off-**

**Also Ha- im throwing all kind of shits in this fanfic-**


	4. IV

Last night was a blast! Even though Kaito didn't get to sleep in Shinichi's bed, he was still quite happy to be here at the detective's house. Chatting with the guy was quite fun.

Like always Shinichi really doesn't like to talk about himself too personally and would constantly revert his attention to the book he is reading. But that was fine, Kaito was okay with that.

Though he is quite worry for the detective's well-being. If only Shinichi just open up a little bit so Kaito could understand him more.

————————————————

Chapter 4. Bottle of Emotions

————————————————

Usually the magician always wake up early but all the stuff that had happened from yesterday brought a lot of tiredness to his body, to the point he didn't even move a single muscle in his sleep. And so he overslept quite a bit- no that's a lie. He overslept through the entire morning.

With the clock showing the 'middle of the afternoon' Kaito let out a grunting noise, his head ache a little bit but that's probably due to the fact that he slept for a long time. Stretching his body, though despite the minor pain, it was a good thing that this nonsense of a curse didn't strain his body muscle. Even though he did felt drowsy and weak last night but it was quickly fixed by having a very nice sleep.

No- a nice sleep wasn't just it. He realized that even though they were in a separate rooms, Kaito can still smell Shinichi's scent...

the relaxing smell lulled him to a deep soothing sleep.

The magician later then blushed at thinking of that. It was all the curse fault. He wouldn't be so freakish about it, if it didn't exist in the first place.

It was slowly turning Kaito weird and he can't decide whether he's okay with that or not.

Ah

Shinichi must have left already.

How does he know you might ask? Well, Kaito has always been good at sensing other people's presence but the lack of that fresh and sour scent was a dead giveaway. He really is weird and possibly perverted according to Shinichi- but it's not like he can do anything about it. It's a curse for godsake!

At first he was kinda sad that the detective left without saying anything but then he remembered the last night call. The situation must have been dire and just like Shinichi had said last night, the detective was needed in the early morning and right now clearly anyone can tell from the scorching sun peeking through the windows curtain, that it is indeed not early in the morning. (Or you could just look at the clock, you weirdo)

Kaito laid on the bed while looking at the ceiling, sometimes he was curious at how tired Shinichi must be with all the murder cases dropping left and right. Afterall the magician had his fair share of tiredness. Working as a phantom thief at night, gathering informations he needed, and frequently having to hide his identity was tiring and stressful.

Especially when your life is on the line.

Now that he think of it... he and the detective were on the exact opposite of a coin even though their problems seems to connect to one another. Kaito despite not hurting anyone brutally, he was a criminal and Shinichi was not. Which is kinda weird because here he was, being offered with hospitality so generously from the detective.

But then again, he also helped Shinichi so much too. Why did he do it..? To be honest.. he didn't really know himself. Kaito would help anyone in need, he might be a thief and a cruel in a fun way trickster but he isn't that villainy.

Though he never did get this attached with someone. It's true he have friends that he loves and care about, true that he loves to mess with someone in a fun manner but... He couldn't quite grasp why he was so attracted to this cocky and arrogant man. He liked him. Kaito loves him.

Being with Shinichi relieves him off his stress. They share the same secret afterall, and it made Kaito happy that he doesn't have to always hide his identity alone, of course there is Jiji and his mother but that's because they are family and obviously they would know.

'Hakuba doesn't count, that guy is a prick' he added a mental note.

Shinichi was just different. Kaito found out about Conan was by mistake and curiosity, at first Shinichi was shocked, wary, cautious- which is understandable since Kaito was an enemy back then.

Times past so fast and so does changes.

Kaito sighed, he's doing it again.. it hasn't been an hour and he's already questioning all the stuff he's getting in life. He never like being stuck without anything to do. He usually distracts himself by working on his gadgets and tricks back at his hideout, but he can't really do that here since he's inside Shinichi's house.

A rumbling sound can be heard coming from the magician's stomach. Well that just means that he was hungry and so off he goes to the kitchen.

Kaito had prepared himself to cook a kinda decent meal, he actually just learned how to fry an omelette without getting burnt three weeks ago. Though, he didn't expect for Shinichi to already prepared him a breakfast!

Kaito's mouth gaped open, his indigo eyes locked on the plate at the table. On the plate was a simple meal consist of surprisingly western breakfast like fried bacons with egg sandwich, on a closer look there was a piece of paper beside the dish. He grabbed and read it.

It says, "you looked tired last night so I didn't want to bother your sleep. As i said before, i have to leave early. There's a hot chocolate in the microwave, if it got cold just heat it up there. -Shinichi"

Kaito can't stop the smile growing on his face, the detective genuinely took care of him. "Aww Shin-chan!" He squeals.

————————————————

The meal was simple yet it was delicious to Kaito's tongue. He sometimes seen the detective cook but he wasn't expecting for it to be this delicious. "He'd be a great wife" he day dreamed, then scoffed thinking that it might be far fetched.

While the magician sipping his hot chocolate, suddenly the doorbell rang and that made Kaito jumped a little, "now who might that be?" He asked to himself as he walked to the front door. Shinichi didn't tell him that there will be a guest but maybe this guest visits without telling the detective either.

He smelled a bit of lavender as he reached for the door and when he opened it, he saw a girl with a very familiar spike, "ah Shinichi-!" The girl spoke in a surprised tone.

Kaito blinked, oh dear- here comes the 'you look like Shinichi' again, "I'm terribly sorry, but im not Shinichi." He said kindly.

The girl eyed him and then a realization strikes her, "oh! Im sorry, you look-"

"Yes i know, alot of people mistook us as twin"

".. i see. Is Shinichi home by the way..?" She asked. She looked quite apologetic and Kaito knew why. She was afterall Ran Mouri, the childhood friend/ ex girlfriend of Shinichi Kudo and Kaito knew well that after all that Conan fiasco, their relationship were not the best.

"Ah.. well.. he left this morning, a case i believe.. is there something you need from him?"

"No no! I was just checking" Ran said with a smile but Kaito guessed from the damp smell, as if the lavender was soaked in rain water, the girl must've been sad or disappointed that the detective wasn't there.

"It has been a while, im sure he'll be coming back soon. Why not come inside?" Kaito said, letting a girl feeling sad was not to his liking.

Ran hesitate at first but accepted the invitation since Kaito seems so welcoming.

————————————————

For an hour or so, Kaito and Ran spent talking, introducing each other (despite him already knew who Ran is-). Talking to her made Kaito feels bad from using her or using Shinichi as a disguise that made the poor girl have mix feelings. She reminded him too much of Aoko, caring yet strong. Kaito understood how and why the detective would fell in love with her.

They were having quite fun talking and Kaito really starting to like this soft scent of lavender that the girl radiate. That is until Shinichi came back, smelling quite off and Kaito couldn't tell what it might be.

"Kaito, you didn't leave the house did yo- ...Ran." Shinichi stopped as soon he saw the girl sitting beside Kaito. He didn't frown nor did he smile, "what.. are you doing here?"

"Shinichi!" Ran stood up, "i.. i came here to apologize" she said. When The detective came back to her after years, she had been furious as soon he explained about Conan. Angry and disappointed at the lies and him not trusting her more. That time, Ran had called Shinichi selfish for not caring on how she would feel about all of it. She even said that she want nothing to do with the detective anymore.

But after days has passed, Ran realize that she might be in the wrong as well, she felt that she might have been too harsh. She didn't stayed silent to understand, she let her emotions to control her entire body.

"Apologize? For what? Didn't you say that you don't want to involve yourself with me anymore?" Shinichi sneered and both Ran alongside Kaito was shocked.

That wasn't how the detective usually talks, especially to someone dear to him. Kaito was right, something smells off from Shinichi. The detective looked angry- irritated.

"I know i did but.. i was too harsh! I was too angry at that time so i just said everything based on my emotions.. I didn't try to understand." Ran confessed, despite her disappointment, she really doesn't want for her friendship to end. Despite her already having someone else, she still love Shinichi dearly as a friend. A family.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "there's nothing to understand. I know you don't like me anymore. I know you're fed up with me. No need to lie to yourself, Ran."

Kaito scrunched up his nose in disgust, this rotting smell. Not good.

Ran stares in disbelief, "what!? That is absolutely not true!! I still care for you, Shinichi!! What made you think I don't like you anymore??"

"Seeing you so fastly move on and decided to date Sera is very telling." Shinichi said with a wry smile.

Kaito felt his whole entire body jumped when he heard those words followed by a loud slap, he cringed internally when he noticed the red mark on the detective's cheek. He kinda felt that Shinichi did deserve that but at the same time- that gotta hurt.

"Don't you dare bring Sera into this. How could you even say that?" Ran asked, not believing her own ears that Shinichi had really said all that to her. He can feel her blood boils but nothing can outcast just how disheartening the words were. To think that she came all this way to make things clear!

The magician looked back and forth at the two with a nervous look , he thought that he must be invading some very personal problems, "maybe i should just-"

"Ah sorry Kuroba-kun. This must be very uncomfortable for you, i'll take my leave." Ran said facing Kaito. There was a smile on her face but it was a sad one and her eyes was holding their tears from falling.

Kaito tried to give a straight face saying that it was fine and that she didn't have to worry about it. Everything smells awful with all the negative emotions (oh golly gee this totally helps him not getting sick again-) and it made him dizzy a little. He watched the girl left the house, with a frown he turned toward Shinichi who smells a lot like rotten lemon.

"Dont." Shinichi said with so much venom in his voice and that halted Kaito from talking just for a few second.

"What do you mean dont!? Can't you see that she clearly means what she says? What the hell is wrong with you, detective!?" To say that Kaito was quite angry is very understandable. He just can't believe that Shinichi would say all that after the girl he cared for decided to accept all the lies and putting aside all the bad stuff. Because if it were Kaito, he would totally be happy!

"Dropping the name already? Heh.." Shinichi scoffs and that went too far for Kaito.

With a red face from anger, Kaito grabbed Shinichi by the collar. The detective's face wasn't looking at him but he can see the slight smirk, the magician had no idea why the hell is Shinichi acting this way but he knew that whatever the reason was, it is still very wrong.

As soon Kaito wanted to start shouting just how irrational Shinichi was, he sniffed the air a little. The rotting smell was gone and was replaced with... the beach.. the beach is raining, and he swore that he saw a trickle of water.

"I... damnit." Voice shaky, Shinichi clenched his fist, "I dont know why i said that.." he turned to face Kaito, tears flowing down from his blue eyes and the smile that the magician thought was a smirk were wavering.

Shinichi was shaking. He feel so foolish, he blamed himself. Why did he say all that to the one girl he always wanted to protect? How can he be so stupid. So selfish?

"WHY DID I SAY THAT!?" He shrieked, frustrated at himself.

This antidote and its stupid side effect!!

————————————————

That morning, Shinichi have left the house to solve a case that he was informed by inspector Megure. The case wasn't a 'normal' murder case. It was way more gruesome than what he had solved in the past.

There was no, "they cheated on me so i have to kill them" or "they ruined my life so i have to kill them". None of that- it was all purely done in sadistic intention, kind of remind the detective of a certain assassin that gave shivers down to his spines

In the end, things escalated when Shinichi along with division one police (Sato, Chiba, and Takagi) were pursuing the culprit. The person just had to use an innocent little girl as a hostage and with every single step they took, the murderer injured the small child with a pocket knife.

Luckily for Shinichi still wearing the watch with tranquilizer dart in it, manage to hit the culprit. It was a win for them of course, but... the little girl were terrified and possibly traumatized by the event.

Watching how the girl shivers in fright as she lose the strength from her legs and hearing the choke sobs coming from her... for an instant, Shinichi could only see red clouding his vision.

The next thing he knew, he felt arms around his and people yelling for him to stop. It dawned to him that he had been kicking the unconscious culprit out of pure anger.

Shinichi did get a warning from letting his emotions get the better of him, there were also others who are worried of him, so he was shortly dismissed and were told that the report can be back up by Takagi.

In other word, they or specifically inspector Megure were telling the detective to rest. Afterall, Shinichi never in his entire career as a detective to lose his temper and resorted to violence against the culprits.

The thing is... if the other hadn't stopped him from kicking the murderer, Shinichi might. Might have injured the person more, even until now as he walked his way home his mind still wanders off in violence that he wished he did to the culprit and that thought had scared the detective deeply.

Shinichi winced, his head had started to hurt, that was always a bad sign. Ever since he got his body back, it was obvious that he hasn't been the most stable.. mentally. Usually he can still keep his calm maneuver despite really want to snap at everyone around him but when he was feeling stressed or pressured, he finds it really hard to control himself.

————————————————

Shinichi just hoped that he can get back home peacefully, for him to rest his mind. Despite having Kaito there, the detective didn't mind the thief being the noisy self. (He quite enjoyed it actually..)

Though he was definitely not expecting for Ran to be there. Adding more fuel to his already stressed mind, he had said very awful things to the girl and possibly have permanently hurt her..

He hadn't mean all of that! Honestly!! Alright, it's true that those thoughts were buried deep inside but that doesn't mean he would say all those stuff! Everyone have bad thoughts right? It doesn't mean he was a bad person right!?

Shinichi laughed at his own thoughts, the guilt biting him whole. It was his own fault for letting those words escape his mouth, he could've prevented it but he failed to do so.

————————————————

"Kudo, im here with your medication. You could've told me sooner that you nee-"

"Jou-chan!!" Screamed a messy haired male, clearly panicking.

Haibara stare in silent at a certain detective kneeling and a frantic magician by his side, "what happened" she asked almost demandingly as she went to their side in a hurry.

"Mouri-chan. She came to apologize to him. But things went wrong, i was mad at him for saying stupid things... and-" Kaito took a glance at the quiet detective, he furrowed his brows. "Shinichi suddenly went hysterical then laughing and then... quiet." He was worried, very worried. That was one hell of an emotional rollercoaster that he saw on Shinichi. The constant changing of the detective's smell almost had him puking.

Haibara hummed in understanding, "do you still have your sleeping gas?"

"Uh.. yeah, why?"

"Good, give it to him. He is in a blank state right now and he will not budge." Haibara explained, which earned an even more worried look from the magician. But in the end, Kaito did as what he was told, putting the detective into slumber.

When they moved (well- Kaito were the only one who carried) Shinichi to his room, the magician looked at the little scientist with his arms crossed, "i would like an explanation"

Haibara sighed, she didn't want to tell without Shinichi's consent but because of the detective's own carelessness, it was inevitable, "im sure Kudo have told you a little of the antidote side effect."

Kaito gave the girl a "how did you know" look and Haibara just rolled her eyes on that, "i do expect some side effect but it seems a bit more severe than what I expected.." she glanced at the sleeping form of Shinichi, "a part of his brain, specifically the limbic system was partially ruined. Hypothalamus and Amygdala of the system became abnormal to the point he-"

"Look, i may be a genius with a very high IQ but could you keep it simpler?" Kaito complained, he might be ridiculously smart but that doesn't mean he likes hearing all the complicated terms that the human body have.

Haibara deadpanned, "basically, the brain that controls emotional response was damaged. I came to the conclusion that due to all the stress he been through for 2 years may have affected the antidote on regenerating the cells that was lost. Other than that, Kudo's brain is relatively healthy." She took out a small bottle filled with yellow pills, "this here... i created a medicine that sort of control that part of the system. How it works, it calm his mind so he can sort his emotions easier."

Haibara calm face then turned annoyed, "but this careless idiot" she glare at Shinichi, "decided that not asking for a new stock after two days he ran out of the pills was a good idea. I dont want to clean up his mess all the time." She rant.

Kaito gulped, he can tell that the not-child was annoyed and he understood why. To be frank, whatever happened today were all purely the detective's fault but at the same time, the magician pitied Shinichi. At a young age, the guy already have to be in a very dangerous situation, while the same thing goes the same for Kaito... for fricksake the detective have to dealt with so many murder plus taking down an extremely dangerous international organization, the magician sometimes questioned his favorite critic's sanity.

"Well, i guess he's in luck! With my own problem I won't be leaving Shin-chan side any soon so..." Kaito eyed Haibara with a smirk.

"That would be wonderful. He's too stubborn to ask help but from all the stories he told me about you. You're the perfect fit for the job" the girl return the smirk, handed the pills to Kaito and walked away, "take care of him, mr. thief" she took one last glance at the magician with a teasing smile.

Kaito gave her a grin but then froze, "wait.. stories? what stories!?" It's not that he was suspicious, just merely a curiosity and he somehow felt happy that the detective talks about him even if those stories were probably the thief being annoying as ever.

With that all said and done, Kaito grabbed a seat and sat beside Shinichi's bed, he got nothing to do and he sure as hell not gonna leave the detective alone, so he waited silently while thinking of a plan to make his poor detective lighten up.

Oooohhhh Kaito was already giddy for all the possible fun he'll have with Shinichi. It may include crowds and possibly will mess with his smelling abilities, but that is fine, all he cares about was Shinichi.

Gosh, he really admitted that he love this reckless detective more than anything.

TBC

————————————————

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE-**

**The way i potray Shinichi here is kinda based on my own experience. When im stressed or pressured, i bound to say or do mean and awful things to anyone that in the end, will lead me to so much guilt and confusion on why i did it in the first place. (I used to be like this so often but im gradually getting better)**

**Oh and also!**

**One of my reviewer point out how this plot is similar to a webtoon (or manhwa-) to that i say, yes. I did take the inspiration from there uwu)**

**The name of the manhwa- hehe..**

**It's also "The Best Smell" I definitely suggest you read it! It's a pretty cute comic.**

**See you on next chappy~**

**Opinions and criticism are appreciated!**


End file.
